A new side
by sora29leon
Summary: A short story about Sora and Leon


**_A new side_**

**Hope you will like! Kaleido Star is not mine, and if it was I would have Leon .Enjoy^_^

* * *

**

Everyone were in the training room preparing for the new show : "Sleeping Beauty".The roles were going to be distributed later but Sora and Leon

already knew their roles. Leon was content with his partner, Sora, even if he had hurt her sometimes. He didn't know that the real parents of Sora

had died in a tragic car accident, and when he scolded her for a minor thing he said awfully things about her parents, like they didn't teach her the

good manners or how to listen somebody else. Sora, hurt , started to cry and ran away in her room. Then Layla told Leon everything about Sora's

past. He tried then to apologise for what happened by going to Sora's room. She opened the door, and the red eyes from crying were staring at

Leon. He apologised and told her that he didn't know about her past, and Sora,good girl and nice, forgive him. How Leon knew her forgiving and

mild nature, even though inside her she was still hurt and sad, he hugged her at his warm chest and apologised once again. The little performer

was shocked by his partner deed and to persuade him that she was fine showed him one of her beautiful and amazing smiles and told him that

she was indeed okay and not to be worried at all. After Leon left, she slammed her self on the bed thinking about what just happened, blushing a

, who watched all the "romantic" scene between Leon and Sora, looked in his crystal globe where he saw that Scorpio was approaching

Sagittarius. But to not distract Sora, he decided not to tell her anything.

The next day , in one of the training rooms, were Leon and Sora training for the show. They were working on a rope the scene when Aurora had

woken up and she was looking for the Queen and King. By negligently, Sora fell hurting (not bad) at the shoulder. She tried to forget and to

remake the scene but her shoulder was hurting too much. When Leon saw that she couldn't concentrate , she asked her if she was ok. How the

redhead didn't want to worry anyone, she showed on her little face a fake smile and hoping she will trick Leon but, of course, he wasn't tricked and

stopped the training taking her to doctor Kate without her will. Sora tried hard to oppose, but the force of Leon overwhelmed her and in the final

she find herself being in the doctor's cabinet.

After she consulted her, Kate bandaged Sora's shoulder and assure her that is only a little injury. Sora, happy at the hearing of these words,

hurried through the training room being stopped by Leon. He told her to rest, and as usually Sora protested but give up immediately after Leon

throw her some terrifying glares. So she decided to take a stroll on the beach and watch the sunset. It was one of her favourite things. In that

moment, on the beach were passing two drunk guys who saw Sora. They decided to kidnap her and take her to a far place. Sora had struggled

how hard she could but without results. They were simply more powerful than her. Unable to scream for help because the hand of one of the guys

was on her mouth, she was taken away into a dark place. There, they threaten her that if she will scream or calling for help she will be hurt very

bad.

Meanwhile, seeing that Sora wasn't in her room, Leon decided to look for her. He knew her favourite place was the beach, so there was the first

place he had gone to search. By random, he heard a group of young people, that a girl with pink hair and a bandaged shoulder was kidnapped by

two guys. In that moment, Leon started to panic and his first instinct had been to call the police, and go to search the places he would thought his

little partner would be.

The two guys were touching and molesting Sora. She was crying, begging them to stop but they weren't even listening to her. One of them pulled

out a knife and threaten Sora that if she will make another sound she will pay high. The redhead was very scared and was crying very hard. All she

wanted was to escape from this nightmare. Fortuitous, in that zone happened to be Leon and to hear the two men. He throw them to the ground

easily by a single hit; drunk how they were, they didn't have the power to raise up and protest, even though they would have done that they

probably wouldn't be alive. Then Leon turned to Sora, which was sitting on the ground and crying, holding her shoulder. Leon kissed her on her

forehead and hugged her in his powerful arms telling her that everything was over and she would going to be okay. The police arrived at the fact

place, called by Leon, and arrested the two aggressors. Jerry, the policeman, assured that Sora was okay,and after that he left. Leon stayed with

the little redhead who was still crying and shaking in his arms. He carried her to the Kaleido's dorms. When they arrived, he placed Sora in her bed

and prepared her a tea for at least calming her. He sat near her, apologising because he sent her to relax instead of training. Then, Sora looked in

his lilac eyes and told him that he needn't have to apologise;that actually she was the guilty one. He knew that the little redhead was stubborn

and couldn't contradict her. Sora thanked him for everything he had done for her and also told him not to worry, that she will pass over this. Leon

was surprised when Sora hugged him so he hugged her back. He told her to rest and not to think anymore at what happened and left.

The next day, everyone jumped on Sora; they hugged her and asked her if she was okay. Leon, after he left from Sora's room, went to Kalos and

explained everything. He asked the boss not to tell everyone a thing. Near him was Sarah which couldn't refrain herself and told May; May told Mia,

Mia told Anna and so everyone find out and were talking about this. When Leon heard them, throw them some icy glares and everyone raised up

over the little being, leaving her to breath. Then Leon helped Sora to raise up too and started to scold the others. The redhead didn't know that

Leon "ordered" not to tell something and she tried to calm him.

After this, everyone started to train for the upcoming show which was only 2 weeks away. Kalos came up with an idea; seeing the approaching

between Leon and Sora he told Mia to change the princess meeting scene, when the prince wakes her up from the spell, with a real kiss. Mia

remained like a rock after the words of her boss but she had to submit the idea of her boss. He also told her to call everyone for a meeting.

There, Kalos presented the new idea to all performers and also the distribution of the roles: Sora - Aurora/Sleeping Beauty Leon- prince Yuri-King

and Aurora's father Layla- Queen and Aurora's mother Anna, Mia and Rosetta - the 3 fairies and May-the evil fairy.

At the beginning, Sora didn't give much importance to the new idea because she had to concentrate on the training and not to disappoint Leon.

But she started to think very much at this, realizing that she would be kissed by Leon. She refused to talk with someone about this, thinking later

that she could have problems. The trainings continued, and Sora's shoulder was also healed and ready for the show. Beside the practice, Sora and

Leon had to make the photo for the poster, to give interviews. A reporter asked Leon what he think about the kissing scene. Sora, who was

already red, was curious to hear her partner answer too. He said that was only part of his professional work and it doesn't means anything; but he

was lying and he was also anxious of that part. Sora felt disappointed about his answer , unknowing she was anxious to be kissed by the Scene

Pegasus. Finally, the lights turned on and the show started. As a decor, was the castle, and the show started with Layla and Yuri doing pirouettes

in the awaiting of the baby. Then Marion acting like the baby and Anna, Mia and Rosetta sharing the gifts. Before Rosetta could share her gift

(preparing it by some pirouettes ) was interrupted by May who executed the Demon Spiral cursing the baby. The decor is changed and Sora

appeared jumping on a trapeze to another, symbolizing the stroll in the castle. She met May and touch her spindle. Aurora was falling over the

trapeze on the trampoline. Layla, Yuri and the rest of the performers fell asleep on the trampoline near Aurora's bed. Then Leon fought with May by

jumping on the trapeze and then seeing Aurora sleeping in her bed. The awaited moment was finally going to happen. The audience had their

breath cut by leaned over Sora and kissed her on her red lips with passion. In that moment, Leon remembered the face that Sora had made when

he answered that question and he was feeling how Sora was kissing him back. He then realized that Sora liked him. How he like her too, or maybe

loving her, after he kissed her, he whispered her 3 words that would make Sora to scream of joy if she wouldn't be in a middle of a show. The

show had ended when Sora was doing the Angel Maneuver and waking everyone. The audience applauded as hard as they could and screaming

for the amazing show that they made. After the lights were off, Leon asked Sora to follow him on a stroll on the beach watching the sunset and

sitting on the hot and soft sand. Sora was still spacing out after she heard the words that Leon had told was true and she was feeling the same

thing. Then Leon kissed her again when the sun was setting and told her again the words that made Sora to cry: I love you!

* * *

**The end!..Hope you liked guys...I'm sorry for my bad English and if there is a bad word wrote wrong is because i write very fast. Please tell me what you think^^! I'm waiting the reviews, even if they are bad ;) !**


End file.
